5 minutes in Greece
by Beabe
Summary: Adrien and Marinette haven't been talking to each other for five years. Now it's time to have a proper conversation and reveal their secrets identities. This is a one shot scene. PS: I don't have too much experience writing in english, so there is probably some grammar errors. If you want, you can point out them to me. I'd be very pleased.


Marinette was spending her vacation in Greece. She had finally entered in her dream university and nothing more adequate than a family trip to celebrate.

Chat, Queen Bee, and Volpina would be good without her.

This specific day, her parents were sleeping and she got out of the hotel to wander off. The sun was shining and everything seemed to be perfect. But the exact instant she put her feet into the street, she saw the most unexpected person to see here:

Adrien.

Marinette has had a crush on Adrien for about five years now. When she realized what she felt for him, the girl got crazy and couldn't speak with the boy anymore. They were friends before that but she ruined the friendship when she stopped talking to him.

However, it wasn't only her fault. With all these years admiring him and not saying a word, Marinette realized that he was also avoiding her. For example, when she was in front of the class's door, Adrien would enter at the other door, which was relatively distant from were he usually was. Even when the lunchroom was crowded, he would sit with anyone but her, and when they chatted amongst a group of people, he would talk to anyone but Marinette.

After realising that, the girl tried to get over him uncountable times but everytime she heard his voice she would fall for him again.

And now there he was.

From all the places, all the countries, all the cities, Adrien was walking right in front of her. Kilometers of distance from their hometown.

She couldn't believe it was him.

She almost had forgotten him.

But then all those feelings flooded her again.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted.

He turned.

It was, indeed, him.

"Hi! How are you? What are you doing in Greece?" She asked.

He looked confused and uncomfortable

"Ahhhh... I'm... Traveling? My father loves Greece"

After that there was a moment of silence. Marinette knew it wouldn't happen and yet she was waiting for him to ask the same to her. Like a normal person, but he didn't.

"Don't you think it's a tremendous coincidence we found each other in Greece, so far away from home?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Yes... It is"

Again, silence.

"I... I need to go now" said the blond and walked away.

Not even a goodbye, Marinette thought.

She was sick of it. She was angry. She was tired of all of this.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted.

Adrien looked even more confused, and so Marinette. What could she say? For a few seconds, she picked the words she was going to throw in Adrien's face. Marinette didn't want so sound rude but the girl didn't find better words:

"Why do you hate me?"

If it was possible, Adrien looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

Marinette took a little moment to answer, every second that passed she felt more ashamed.

"I mean... You keep avoiding me... And don't pretend you don't" she said as she looked to the ground and started shaking a bit.

Adrien had no idea what she was talking about. He would never do such thing. But it was obvious Marinette thought it was true.

"I..." He paused. Adrien was about to say he didn't know what was happening, but he realized it wasn't true.

He realized he was doing it without any intent, but, as a matter of fact, Adrien was.

Even now, the boy was incredibly rude with her.

"I have never noticed it. I'm terribly sorry."

"What?"

Adrien thought she would break down and cry right here, right now. It wasn't unexpected. What kind of answer was that?

"What have I done to you?" The girl had already lost her temper and was shouting.

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean, nothing? Then why do you act like this?" Marinette was getting red and she was shouting louder and louder.

"Because... Because..." Adrien knew why but didn't want to confess.

He was delaying for far too long.

"Adrien!" Marinette barked.

"Because I knew you were in love with me!"

There was a solid silence.

Marinette were always a terrible liar in Adrien's concept. Every time he saw Marinette, she was intensely looking at him. Once, the girl even followed him through the streets of Paris. On a first phase, it was only awkward, but then, it was beginning to bother him till he realized that was love. On a second phase, he didn't want to talk to her about that because he loved Ladybug and didn't want to cause any inconvenience - looking back then, it didn't work at all. At a third phase, there was a night Ladybug told him she and Adrien were classmates. He didn't quite remember the context but it didn't matter anyway: she has said very good things about him, and he was dying to meet the girl under the mask.

After that day, knowing Ladybug uses ladybug earrings, Adrien started to pay more attention into those items. Of course there was no girl using a ladybug earring: if his miraculous changes when he transforms, why wouldn't Ladybug's?

Some days of search has passed and he realized Marinette uses a big round red earring. It only could be her. He was so happy: Ladybug likes me back! But then a thought hit him: if I tell Ladybug who I am, will she start acting weird around me just like Marinette? He was teriffied with this thought. Not that Marinette wasn't a nice girl. _Au contraire_. She was a great friend.

Even thinking this about her, after that he never talked to the blue haired girl again unless she was dressing as Ladybug.

"What?" Marinette let go a forced laugh and forgot to be angry to become the personification of tenseness "first of all: where did you get the idea that I like you? And second: even if I did, why would that be a problem?"

Adrien couldn't risk losing his ladybug. He couldn't tell the truth. So he said:

"It wasn't the fact that you liked me. It was the fact that you did nothing but start acting weird, like, you didn't say a word. Nothing!" Which wasn't all lies.

Marinette knew it was true, but, she wasn't ready to put the blame on herself.

In a mix of angry and love she said:

"Like this?" and leaned for a kiss.

Adrien didn't opposed. The boy decided to give a chance to Marinette as Ladybug. He was ready for it and so she was. Both had waited so much for that moment but the girl was shaking way too much and did everything too much quickly, and, as a result, their noses hit and there was no kiss.

They both laughted. A laugh full of joy and nervousness.

Marinette was ashamed but she wouldn't lose her composure. She started walking away from Adrien but still looking at him, and a smile that was a mix of triumph and pure happiness was printed in her face. It was clear as the day she liked him, and Adrien's face showed the feeling was mutual.

"Do you admit you like me now?" Adrien shouted.

Marinette opened even more her smile and stopped walking for a second:

"No"

At this point there was no doubt she was Ladybug. Seeing all this determination and how stubborn she was being, Adrien realized that Marinette would always be his Ladybug, whether with the costume or not.

With a smile, he asked:

"Are you sure, Bugaboo?"

Marinette, who was ready to leave, turned around again with a face that was terror, surprise, happiness and astonishment in once:

"What did you call me?"

Seing her face, he couldn't help but laugh:

"Are you deaf, My Purrincess?"

Marinette was trying to cope that information:

How?

Adrien? Chat? The same person?

 **Adrien** was flirting with me all this time?

I told that much of things about Adrien to himself?

 **I** kissed Adrien?

Adrien? Flirting with **me**?

I kissed **Adrien**?

But the only thing she succeeded to say was:

"Did you let Volpina and Queen Bee take care of Paris on their own? Are you nuts?"

Adrien laughed. He walked while she was thinking and Marinette didn't even realized although she was staring directly at him all the time. Now Adrien was very close to her.

"They can handle a little city"

And kissed his Lady.


End file.
